


Tighter (art)

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corsetry, Multi, Not my ofc, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for SPN_J2_Xmas - a gift for Blindswandive inspired by her fic, The Wild Wild West.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Tighter (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlindSwandive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindSwandive/gifts).



**Art:** Traditional (watercolour, ink, gold leaf)

**Warnings:** Visually implied threesome.

**Summary:** Illustration inspired by blindswandive's sensual and sexy case fic, The Wild Wild West. Lucille is an original character with a fondness for corsets. Lucille features strongly in the story, and persuades the Winchesters to try a threesome (among other things). For 

**Note** : I hope you like this, my dear, since it doesn't follow any of your prompts and only really includes one of your many likes! 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49264823448/in/dateposted/)

Gift pic

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/Kk9h9u)

It's watercolour and ink on a Paul Reubens hot pressed sketchbook, and I tried gold leaf for the first time! Woot!

But that doesn't show up on the scan, so here's a photo to show how it shines.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/32554e)

Some in progress shots Pencil with fine liner ink

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/Jq3bu3)

first paint applied

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/83U178)

At which point I paused and went to my lovely art friends for some advice. Discussions about framing, white space, colouring... lots of little adjustments happened. A big thank you to my artist colleagues on Marvel Art Party discord, and to and for all your help!


End file.
